


The Hottest Jack-o-Lantern

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Fluff Galore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jack-o'-lanterns, Kinky Harry Potter, Masturbation, Romantic Comedy, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Sweet Harry Potter, The Princess Bride References, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have a lot of Halloween Traditions together as the best of friends.A birthday dare and a Jack-o-lantern finally opens Harry's eyes to understand the truth about his feelings for Hermione in the most unexpected way.





	The Hottest Jack-o-Lantern

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HalloweenHarmonyComp2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HalloweenHarmonyComp2019) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
  
A hilarious fluffy fic wherein due to a jack o'lantern, Harry realizes the true nature of his feelings for Hermione.
> 
> This piece was written for Harmony & Co’s Halloween Competition, Double Double Toil and Trouble. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Thank you to my alpha reader, Madie080802, for their work on this piece.
> 
> This piece is voted as winner for Best Smut and Runner-up for Comedy Genius.

**THE HOTTEST JACK-O-LANTERN**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Once upon a time, in Wizarding Britain, a Jack-o-Lantern opens Harry Potter's eyes to a truth that's been there all along...

**September 19, 2004**

It's been a fun-filled birthday…

She woke up to a sunny morning and her best friend, Harry Potter, sent his present via owl post with a promise to have a post-celebration once he gets back. Being a Hit Wizard for the International Confederation of Wizards, he goes away on missions from time to time.

Since the war ended, Harry tried to up his game as her best friend. He says he realized that throughout Hogwarts, he never gave any effort during her birthdays. So, since Voldemort is out of his life for good, he always gives her the best birthday presents to compensate for the many years he claims to have missed out. This year, he gave her a first edition copy of Hector Dagworth-Granger’s rare book on potions making. She thought that it was very sweet of him. The book appeals to her inner nerd. More importantly, the fact that it was written by someone who shares her last name, made it even more special. 

Her other best friend, Ronald Weasley, being the lovable idiot that he is, also sent out his present despite being away with his Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. He got her the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_, something that she already has in her rather large book collection. But well, it’s the thought that counts. 

During lunch, she spent quality time with her mum and dad. Her mum cooked her favorite dishes and she just enjoyed basking in her parents’ company. Three years after the war, with Harry’s help from his connections at the ICW, she finally restored her parents’ memories. She could never have done it without his help. That is the greatest gift Harry had ever given her. Along with the many years of his friendship, of course. 

Now, here she is…

It was night time. This is the last part of her birthday celebration. Quality time spent with her girls…

Hermione Granger had her arms extended as she tries to get a feel of where her best female friends are taking her. Ginny placed a blindfold on her as soon as she arrived at their supposed meeting place. She should have known that her friends would prepare something for her. It is her twenty-fifth birthday after all. She only hoped that whatever surprise they have prepared, it would not be so outrageous. 

Ever since the war ended, she became very close to Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Fleur Delacour-Weasley. They all ended up being a solid group of friends since their lives got entangled together because of work, the men they dated, and common interests. 

When Ginny celebrated her 20th birthday a few years ago, their entire group gave her one dare. After that, all members of their gang will do a single dare as a commemoration of the new chapter in their lives. 

Sometimes, the dare would invoke them to conquer a milestone at work. Sometimes, it would be a dare to finally ask the man they have been crushing on for a date. However, the worst type of dares is sexy dares…

Last year, her dare was for her to finally tell off her boss to shut the fuck up and to get his act together. While she was apprehensive at first, it turned out to be beneficial for her career. The Department for the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures is now more streamlined in terms of processes, employees are now genuinely concerned about magical creatures, and their boss now understands the importance of meritocracy. Because of that, she recently got promoted this year and she is now the third-in-command. 

As she felt Ginny remove her blindfold, she closed her eyes at the onslaught of the lights. 

“Surprise!”, her friends chorused. 

“Thanks, girls!”, she said with a big grin when she got accustomed to the light. Her eyes roamed around the venue. She could tell that they were inside a magical tent. It seems that her friends are going for an all-girl sleepover vibe. _Perfect! Just what I need… While Harry and Ron are my best friends, I could totally use some serious girl talk! _

“Before you blow your cake and we give our presents, we will announce your birthday dare… as usual, all the girls have agreed on this”, Luna said in her signature dreamy voice. She gulped as she saw the knowing smirks on her friends’ faces. 

“Alright! Hit me with your best shot”, she sighed. _It is their group’s tradition anyway…_

“We want you to record yourself as you masturbate to thoughts about your fantasy man. You can record yourself using a memory that is viewable via _pensieve_. Or you could use that muggle video thing”, Ginny announced as the girls giggled. 

“Excuse me!”, she was aghast. 

“Oh, no worries! We won’t watch you pleasure yourself. You just need to masturbate, record, watch yourself, and then store the evidence in plain sight for the rest of the year”, Ginny added and her crazy friends simultaneously nodded. 

“How will you know if I fulfilled the dare or not?”, she challenged. 

“You swear on your magic during our girl-bonding sesh of course”, Lavender winked. 

“Okay…deal!”, she relented. Her dare is not so bad. Parvati’s dare last year is to finally have sex with a woman. They all just wanted to support her bisexual nature so the dare is set to encourage her. After that, Parvati ended up finding a witch that clearly loves her very much. 

“Brilliant! We cannot wait to hear the steamy tale”, Padma grinned. 

“But why, may I ask, did you girls decide that this will be the perfect dare for me?”, she just wanted to know. All birthday dares are designed to help the celebrant in certain aspects of their life. 

“You are a gorgeous witch, ‘Mione, but you lack confidence. By masturbating and watching yourself do it on record, you will finally see just how sexy you really are. Besides, we all need some quality self-lovin’”, Susan wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Too true”, Hannah swooned. 

“Oh, and before we forget, you must share with us the name of your fantasy lover who got you so hot and bothered during your dare”, Parvati reminded her. 

“_Tres bien_! My present eez perfect for your dare ‘Ermione!”, Fleur elegantly clapped her hands. 

After that, they all enjoyed the sleepover as they exchanged stories. Overall, it was an excellent bonding session. The cake, wine, and food are absolutely delicious. Her presents are a perfect mix of books, clothes, toiletries, and sex toys. Lastly, despite her initial reluctance, she had to admit that her dare seemed rather exciting. She had never recorded herself during any sexual act…so, she cannot wait to try out Fleur’s present. 

**October 27, 2004**

Three days ago, Hermione is finally able to accomplish her birthday dare…

Since it was the first sex tape of sorts that she’s ever recorded, she went all out. She researched and bought all the sex toys she wants to try, bought candles, essential oils, and the perfect lingerie.

Now, she finally has the DVD copy of her birthday dare. To make sure that no one else could see it, she burned the DVD copy herself using her laptop. She decided to use a muggle camcorder so that the dare will be better preserved. 

With slightly shaking hands, she placed the DVD on the player. She lounged on the couch as she pressed play...

She could feel herself start to pant in nervous excitement. It is rather hot to watch herself do something naughty, now that she is set to watch the video for the first time.

The scene is now starting out... She could see her bra-clad breasts on zoom as she moves about to adjust the camera.

Suddenly, she heard a noise from the entrance hall of her flat.

"Shit!", she hurriedly stopped the video, placed the DVD on its plastic holder, and in her panicked state, she hid the DVD inside the mouth of one of the Jack-o-lanterns she carved out for her and Harry.

“Mione? Are you there?”, Harry Potter called out. 

“In the living room, Harry”, she said with feigned nonchalance as she set the telly on a random channel. 

When Harry entered the living room, she is already lounged on the couch and watching a silly romantic comedy. 

“Hey, love!”, Harry greeted with a lopsided grin. She inwardly sighed. Her best friend is really too good-looking that constant exposure to Harry James Potter must come with a health hazard for a fragile woman’s heart. 

“Hi, Harry! What are you doing here?”, she gave him a bright smile as her eyes subtly looked him over. He was wearing a tight-fitted white t-shirt that highlighted his muscular torso under a black leather jacket. His lean strong legs emphasized by the faded jeans he had on. The round glasses he wore actually gave more definition to his chiseled jaw and sexy stubble. 

She could see a tiny gash along his eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. He must have recently returned to Britain after a mission in the ICW. He should have just taken a rest so that he fully heals from whatever injuries he got in his line of work. Sure, it is very sweet of him to come visit her, but honestly! Even in their early twenties, Harry Potter still could not be bothered to take better care of himself. 

“I promised you a post-celebration birthday dinner, didn’t I?”, he winked. He walked towards her and sat beside her on the couch. He set the takeout bag and the bottle of wine on the center table. 

She yelped when his strong arms tackled her shoulders so that he could pull her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. She could feel his nose lightly graze on her wild curly hair. There was a fond smile on her face as she squeezed him back. Harry Potter is a really sweet best friend. Sure, she would always subconsciously fancy him even if he only sees her as a sister. But despite that, she would never trade his friendship for anything in this world. Because as his best friend, she would always have him in her life. 

“I missed you so much”, he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

“You missed your little sister’s nagging you mean?”, she snorted. 

“You? Little sister? You’re older than me”, he said as he pulled away. 

“Harry Potter! Did you just call me old?”, she hissed. 

“Hate to break it to you love, but you are older than me”, he smirked. 

“Why do I put up with you?”, she frowned.

“Because I saved you from the troll”, he pouted like a child. 

“Right…”

“Come on, let’s eat! I bought your favorites”, he grinned as he opened the takeout bag. She summoned two wine glasses after he opened the bottle. 

When he handed her the bottle, she gasped.

“Harry! This is Shiraz!”, she said. Australian Shiraz is one of the strongest wine varieties in terms of alcohol content. 

“Yeah, so? It’s a weekend, love”, he rolled his eyes. 

“But, but – what if I’ll get drunk?”, she insisted. 

“Then I’ll come by tomorrow to give you a hangover potion… It’s your 25th birthday, love. We must celebrate… If you get drunk, who cares? It’s just me”, he cajoled. 

“Fine!”, she acquiesced and Harry grinned. He lifted the two wine glasses and she poured the Shiraz to both. As each of them held a glass, they looked at each other. 

“To the Brightest Witch of the Age”, Harry grinned. 

“To my crazy, heroic, and sweet best friend”, she retorted making him laugh. 

“Cheers!”, they clinked their glasses before sipping on the wine. 

“Gaahh! Too good but too strong”, she made a face after the first gulp. 

“Come on, love. The food will regulate the alcohol”, Harry handed her a plate of pizza and fried chicken. 

The hours passed by quickly as they shared stories, laughs, a movie, and the wine…

When it was near midnight, Hermione is now a very tipsy witch. 

“Mione, you should go sleep”, Harry suggested as she yawned. 

“I’ll lounge couch”, she muttered rather incoherently before scratching her neck. It’s a subconscious gesture she does when she gets sleepy. Her eyes started to close. 

“Hermione? I can see six carved pumpkins on your side table. How many will you be giving me?”, he inquired. 

“Pick three… or two”, she murmured as her head rested on the couch. 

“Oh, no! I’ll carry you to bed. Come on!”, Harry gently rearranged her limbs so that he could lift her up in a bridal carry. She was already asleep in his arms. Since he was a frequent visitor of her flat every time he’s in Britain, he easily carried her towards her bedroom. 

As he slowly eased her onto the mattress, Hermione’s hands groped around for a pillow she could hug. 

Harry carefully tucked her under the covers. She was already slightly snoring while she sleeps. She was too adorable and watching her, made him chuckle lightly. 

“Sleep well, love”, he gently kissed the top of her head before he left her bedroom. 

Harry Potter conjured a box as he randomly picked three Jack-o-lanterns. It had been a tradition of theirs that Hermione carves the pumpkins for him. He had always been an uncreative bloke, so anything related to crafts, is obviously not his thing. And Hermione being very talented in most things, except for flying and cooking, offered to make his lanterns for him. She argued that Halloween always brings him bad memories, so it’s best to lighten the mood of his flat with decorations. Besides, he always did like Jack-o-lanterns. Something about them just appealed to him. It reminded him of Trick or Treats and candy, things that he never got to experience at the Dursley home. 

He apparated to his flat with a very quiet pop.

He was tired, but he was very happy.

After a grueling mission in India to capture a conclave of dark wizards, it’s good to spend some time with family. He always considered Hermione as some sort of big sister figure. He is very grateful to have her in his life. So, she is the first person he visited as soon as he got back.

Hermione Granger is the most important person in his life, along with Teddy Lupin. He knows that he would never survive all his ordeals if she is not with him. Hence, he always tries his best to make her feel special and loved. His best friend deserves all that and more because he owed her a lot. 

He sat on the couch as he lifted one pumpkin from the box. He usually decorates one Jack-o-lantern on his center table, one for his dinner table, and one as a temporary night light in his room. He absolutely loves the creepy vibe of the lanterns. His most favorite part though is the eerie glow it reflects once a candle is placed inside. When he was a child and the Dursleys were away, he used to sit in front of a lit Jack-o-lantern, just so he could feel the heat from the candle. 

He lightly tilted the pumpkin so that he could better see Hermione’s carve work. To his surprise, a plastic holder containing a DVD fell from the Jack-o-lantern’s mouth. 

“25th birthday dare”, he read the label on the disk. He knows that it was written by Hermione herself. He cannot help but feel very curious. He had heard about the mystery dares Hermione and her group of female friends does on their birthdays.

Despite being tired, he decided to just satiate his curiosity. It couldn’t be that bad since she placed it inside the pumpkin. Maybe it’s part of the dare for someone else to see the video. 

He glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:59 PM. 

_I’ll just go for a quick hot shower before watching this on my laptop, _he thought as he held the DVD in his hand. He’ll just arrange his pumpkins tomorrow morning. 

**October 28, 2004 **

Harry Potter was drying his messy hair after leaving the shower. He only wore boxers and a t-shirt to sleep so he walked around his bedroom to look for his laptop and some speakers. 

He is so excited to see the dare video. Maybe it’s a prank of some sort. With the crazy nature of Hermione’s friends, the dare must be something so hilarious and outrageous. 

When he found his laptop and a pair of portable speakers, he set them on his bed as he threw the towel on the floor. He leisurely sat on the bed and quickly set everything up. 

With everything in place, he opened the DVD ROM of the laptop and placed the disk that fell from the pumpkin. 

As the video played, his jaw dropped…

He could see a very sexy woman in a black bra, black lace knickers, and some sexy black stockings. The video was zoomed on the most perfect set of breasts he had ever seen. He could hear the woman muttering, as she moved the video camera around.

He gulped. 

He knows that voice... 

The sexy woman in the video is none other than Hermione Granger herself. 

He paused the video. Clearly this dare seems to be very different from what he expected. The beginnings of the video imply that it must be some sort of sex tape.

_No! No! No! This is Hermione for Merlin’s sake! Hermione, the prefect, the Head Girl, the Future Minister of Magic and all-around good girl. Hermione would never star in a sex tape!_

He was internally debating whether or not he would continue to watch the video. The video clip is rather long. If he hovers the mouse pointer on the end of the line that tracks what scene is being played, it says 40 minutes and 19 seconds. 

_No! This is not a sex tape. Besides, Hermione does not have a boyfriend! Right?_

As he glanced at the screen once again, he felt hot. He paused the video on the part where Hermione moved closer to the camera, so her perfect breasts were on display. 

_Who would have thought Hermione Granger, the stern and serious magical creature rights crusader, would wear very sexy underwear? _When perverted thoughts entered his mind, he inwardly cursed. 

Hermione is like a sister to him for Merlin’s sake! He should not feel this way! 

Finally, his curiosity won. He decided to finish the entire video. All 40 minutes and 19 seconds of it! Whatever he sees, he will keep it a secret. After that, he will hand over the DVD to Hermione. 

Taking a deep calming breath, to stop himself from getting aroused at the sight of Hermione’s perfect breasts, he clicked the play button once again…

He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning out loud. 

He could now see Hermione standing up. The round globes of her succulent arse are greatly showcased by the black lace thong she was wearing. 

_To hell with it! Hermione Jean Granger is NOT my fucking sister! _That was his startling realization as he could feel his cock stir to life. He could literally feel the blood flowing down to his penis. As he glanced down, his boxers now had a very prominent bulge. 

While he finally realized that his best friend is a very sexy woman, he still would not desecrate Hermione by giving in to his sexual urges.

_No! I will never wank and use Hermione for my pleasure, _he thought as he clenched his fists to control himself from reaching out to his raging erection.

He needed relief because the ache in his groin is literally pulsating and eager for any sort of attention. But he wants to stand firm. He will finish this video and not touch himself.

He will do that later, as he fantasizes about some other woman. Hermione Granger deserved all his respect. So, he will never use her for any of his baser sexual needs. 

Two minutes have passed and he still could not see Hermione in the video. He noticed though that there were candles floating around. The next thing he saw made him curse. A vibrator and what looked like a bottle of lube is being levitated before falling in the center of the bed. 

“Fuck!”, he hissed. Clearly, this video is a sex tape. He frowned as he thought about the partner who will be with her.

_What sort of bloke would subject Hermione to the risk of being exposed should this video fall into the hands of someone else? _He thought angrily. 

And then another side of his brain argued…

_Are you sure you’re just angry at the risk of Hermione being exposed? Or are you just bloody jealous because you would want to be her lover in the video?_

“Shit!”, he groaned as his hands ran through his hair in frustration. Maybe he should just stop the video out of respect for Hermione. 

This time, Hermione is back on the frame. She already removed her bra…

She is now wearing black see-through lingerie that showed off the valley of her breasts and her tight abdomen. Her luscious pink nipples are visibly hard against the sheer lace. The lingerie is only held together by a ribbon tied below her breasts. 

“I’m sorry, Hermione”, he whispered. He cannot take it anymore! He dragged his boxers down and his left hand immediately fisted on his aching cock. He moaned at the sensation as his eyes feasted on the sexy Hermione on video. 

He is now drenched in sweat. He is pumping his cock madly in hard strokes. 

It was the most frustratingly sexy sight he had ever seen…

Hermione glides her hands on her neck and then lower…

And then, she bites her bottom lip as she pinches her nipples through the lace. 

“Fuck!”, his fist tightened on his cock as he pumped like a mad man. 

Finally, Hermione untied the knot on the lace top. He could now see her perfect breasts in the nude, for the very first time…

She roughly squeezed on her breasts and then she parted her legs wide. 

As he saw her barely covered pussy through the lace thong, he noticed the slight dusting of dark brown pubic hair at the top of her mons. He could see the lace starting to get wet. 

His heart thumped wildly in his chest. The hard pumping on his cock in sync with the erratic beating of his heart. 

When Hermione’s right hand played with her breasts and her left hand started to rub on her clit, he screamed her name with a combination of feral pleasure and maddening frustration. 

“Hermione!”, he gritted his teeth as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his peak. 

Hermione’s eyes were closed. She was biting on her bottom lip as her hand rubbed frantically on her pussy.

And then, to his delight, she lowered her thong with her right hand and roughly threw her knickers across the room. 

Harry’s eyes were wide as he came in hot spurts. He licked his lips as he imagined himself sucking the juices on Hermione’s pussy. His eyes were glued on the very spot where Hermione’s finger is pumping in and out of her soaking pussy… 

_This video is a revelation, _he thought. 

While he savored all the sexy things Hermione did in the forty-minute video, he finally understands three things…

One, Hermione Jean Granger is most definitely not his sister…

Two, she is the sexiest woman he had ever seen…

And three, he wants Hermione Granger for himself in every sense of the word.

**October 30, 2004 **

It’s been two days ever since he first saw a side of Hermione Granger that he never knew existed.

At first, he tried to deny his feelings of attraction and lust. He even tried to watch a random porn video but he can’t even bear to go beyond the first minute. It seems that no other woman could ever hold a candle to Hermione in terms of sexiness and desirability in his eyes. He is absolutely certain that he is so fucking screwed!

Now here he is again. It is just eight o’clock in the morning but he is once again enjoying his latest guilty pleasure. He’s already watched Hermione’s dare video for more than ten times but he still could not get enough of it. Frankly, he believes that he would never ever get tired of watching her pleasure herself over and over again…

_Ah, all the things I am willing to sacrifice just to be able to watch Hermione pleasure herself in the flesh…_

Hermione is now moaning loudly as she rubs a vibrator against her clit while pumping a finger in and out of her deliciously wet pussy. 

“Hermione”, he groaned as his hand clenched around his cock. He’d already come so many bloody times because of the video but he still couldn’t help himself. It’s the hottest thing he had ever seen! Hell! Even a glimpse of the Jack-o-lantern turns him on since it reminded him of the sexy Hermione in the video. 

Suddenly, he heard a gasp. 

“Oh my!”, he tore his eyes away from the telly and he saw Hermione Granger herself standing there. Her eyes were drifting on the telly and then on his hand that is wrapped around his cock. 

He froze. His eyes went to the masturbating Hermione, to the real Hermione, and then to his cock. 

“Shit!”, he finally reacted. He hurriedly grabbed a throw pillow and used it to cover his shameless erection. Despite being caught by the subject of his fantasies, his bloody cock is still pulsating hard. 

“I – I – how… why?”, he flushed in shame as he could hear Hermione mutter with sadness. He could see the tears threatening to fall from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. 

“Hermione, I can explain”, his voice desperate. 

“Where did you get the video?”, her voice small. 

“It fell from the Jack-o-lantern”, he admitted. 

“Oh.”

“Hermione, I am so very sorry”, his eyes begged her to understand. 

“This is so bloody embarrassing! Harry, I’ll see you at the Halloween party. Don’t worry, I’ll get over my shame. I just need time”, Hermione wiped away a stray tear before turning around to disapparate. 

“Fuck!”, he yelled in anger as he punched the wall. His fist immediately bruised and there was a little bit of blood from the skin that was scraped from the impact. 

_Why did I have to be a big horny idiot? How will I ever woo the object of my affections and lust now?_

He pulled his hair in angry frustration as the self-loathing tears fell. 

**October 31, 2004 – 6:30 AM**

Harry Potter knows that if he does not make a move to make amends, he would lose Hermione forever.

Not only would he be losing the best friend he could ever ask for, but also, he would lose the one woman he firmly believes to be his perfect match. Sure, he only discovered that he wants to make Hermione his in every sense of the word three days ago, but after carefully analyzing his feelings, he now understands that there will never be another woman who could ever replace Hermione Jean Granger in his life.

Looking back on everything they’ve been through together; he had always loved her. He first loved her as a friend. And then he loved her as a person, as part of his family. When he discovered his insatiable desire for her because of the Jack-o-lantern, it finally clicked. The missing piece to the puzzle of his very deep feelings for her. Once his eyes were finally opened to the sexy and beguiling side of his best friend, he was a goner.

He was in love with her. He had always been. And he always will be.

It was only physical attraction that was missing in his very deep feelings for her. When her sexy video hit him like lightning, he was forced to finally admit the true nature of his complex feelings for Hermione.

So, here he is…

Knocking on Hermione’s front door.

He is determined to grovel on his knees and do just absolutely anything so that she would forgive him.

When the door to her flat finally opened, he was greeted by a fresh out of bed Hermione. Her hair wild. She was wearing a tank top and some boyshorts. Her long sexy legs, that he so fantasized to be wrapped around his waist, on perfect display. Remembering that he was there to apologize, and not to ogle her, his eyes immediately focused on her face.

“Harry? What are you doing here?”, she murmured as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

“Hermione, I came to apologize and to well, er, invite you to lunch”, he rubbed the back of his neck to control his nerves.

“Oh. Okay. Er, do you want to come in?”, she gestured.

“No. I have some cooking to do”, he said sheepishly.

“So, I’ll see you at noon?”, she gave him a tiny smile.

“Yes. That’s fine. So, er, I’ll just go”, he pointed to the direction of the lifts.

“Harry, wait!”, she opened the door wider. He gasped when she wrapped her arms around him but smiled as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. He always loved sniffing her hair. The scent of her shampoo and the way her curls tickle his nose is just so Hermione, that it gives him a feeling of comfort. She had always made him feel safe and secure.

“I appreciate that you’re making the effort and the first move for us to get over this awkwardness”, she whispered.

“I was prepared to grovel on my feet or _Crucio _myself if that’s what I need to do to earn your forgiveness”, he said into her ear as his arms tightened around her petite frame.

“Well maybe a stinging hex to the crotch would do”, she joked.

“So mean”, he whined.

“Brilliant but scary remember? Ronald’s immortal words”, she reminded him.

“I should have taken Ron more seriously when he said that”, he muttered.

“Well, off you go then. You better make my sorry lunch good or I’ll hex you on the crotch”, she playfully threatened as she pulled away.

“Yes ma’am” he winked before he kissed her on the cheek. Before she could react, he ran towards the lifts. He left Hermione standing slack-jawed by her door. 

**October 31, 2004 – 11:55 AM**

Hermione apparated to the main hall of Harry’s flat. She really appreciated his effort to apologize to her. It was really sweet of him to make the first move in fixing their friendship after that extremely awkward fiasco. If she were honest with herself, she is not really mad at him. After all, it is a normal reaction for any healthy bloke to wank when he sees something sexually stimulating.

Besides, it’s not Harry’s fault that he found the DVD in the first place. It was her fault for panicking and hiding it inside the mouth of the Jack-o-lantern.

She really blames herself for being a careless idiot.

The reason as to why she ran away crying when she discovered Harry pleasuring himself as he watched her video, is because she cannot get over the fact that he might discover her secret.

As she was masturbating on record, Harry had been the fantasy lover she could see in her imaginings. So, the real issue is the fact that the subject of her fantasies is the only person to have ever seen the video. Hell! What if she called out Harry’s name as she cried in ecstasy? _It is so bloody embarrassing! _

Despite the shame, she still came for the sorry lunch. This was Harry. _Her Harry. _They will be alright. Their friendship is too strong to be destroyed by a single wanking and sex tape fiasco. Harry James Potter is her best friend. They have gone to hell and back together. So, this minor infraction is no big deal after all the trials they have faced through the years.

She walked towards the kitchen. The sight made her bite her bottom lip to stop herself from giggling.

She was facing Harry’s back. His bum looking too cute in that rugged blue jeans he seemed to prefer. He was wearing an apron while he was busy cooking. The muscles on his back were on display as he moves.

She could see that he was almost done. He had set up the dinner table beautifully. He cooked all her favorites. Seafood white pasta. Roasted chicken. And given the way, he was mixing fresh vegetables in a bowl, niçoise salad.

He even bought a bouquet of white lilies and red roses that he already placed by her designated seat.

In the middle of the dinner table, she saw one of the Jack-o-lanterns. It was already glowing, which means that he already added in a candle. She blushed as she saw the pumpkin. She’ll never look at Jack-o-lanterns without remembering her birthday dare and Harry’s wanking to the sight of her on video.

“Hey, Harry! Hard at work, are we?”, she broke the silence as she leaned on the door frame, her arms crossed. 

“Woah! You’re here!”

“It is noon now, love”, she smirked.

“Just take a seat. The salad is ready soon”, he grinned.

“My! My! You sure put a lot of effort into this”, she remarked.

“I’d rather not have my crotch get hexed by the Brightest Witch of the Age, thank you very much”, he snorted. He was carrying the bowl full of niçoise salad.

When he set the bowl on the dinner table, she clapped her hands in excitement. Harry’s cooking skill is legendary. He rarely cooks, but when he does, it is damn awesome!

“Thank you for the flowers. And food! Your crotch is safe for now”, she said the last sentence with a mock glare making him chuckle.

“Let’s eat!”, he said as he removed the apron and set it on the empty chair by his right side. Her seat was on the opposite side of his which gave her a perfect view of his rippling pectorals and sexy chest hair.

She eagerly served herself a plate full of the food he prepared. At the first bite, she groaned at the delicious flavor.

“Merlin! I could totally get obsessed with your cooking”, she licked her bottom lip to savor the juiciness of the roasted chicken.

“Speaking of obsessed, I need your advice”, there was a sparkle of mischief in his eyes as he said that. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She cannot tell where he was going with this.

“Well… do tell…”

“I’m obsessing about this person. Ever since I met her, I cannot get enough. Finally, it all came crashing down and I exploded. How do I convince her to be with me?”, he was gazing into her eyes as he said that.

She inwardly sighed with sadness and disappointment. Harry may have wanked to her video, but clearly his heart already belongs to someone else. Whoever this woman is, she is so bloody lucky! She tried to smile to hide her real feelings. It’s now time for her to finally get over her subconscious crush on her best friend.

“Hmmm… I got no advice except this one. You should tell her how you really feel. Nothing beats honesty, Harry. Besides, if this woman is not insane, she would surely know how lucky she is to have attracted the attention of the great Harry James Potter”, she teased.

“Lucky, eh? Hmmm… I sure hope she thinks so too. Given she’s rather brilliant, I may get lucky after all”, he smirked.

“Yes… so just be a man and bloody tell her how you feel”, she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

“Oh, believe me, I will”, his eyes were sparkling with love and mischief for this mystery woman.

“Don’t forget to invite me to the wedding. I’ll be your best woman or whatever the groom’s best friend is called. I’ll share the duty with Ronald”, she tried her best to be happy for him as she gave her encouragement. Harry had never dated anyone since Ginny in their sixth year. So, as his best friend, she must give her full support.

“Oh, you will be my best woman for sure. You always were, and always will be. No one else will ever take your place”, his statement made her feel that he was implying something she could not decipher.

“Don’t worry. I’ll always be here. I’m your best friend, remember?”, she smiled.

“Always.”

“So, will you ever tell me who this mystery woman is?”

“You’ll know soon enough. But first, if you don’t mind, what is your birthday dare actually about?”, he changed the topic and she immediately blushed. She had always told Harry about the birthday dares she gets from her girls.

“Well, it’s about building self-confidence. The girls believe that I don’t see how gorgeous I am or so they claim. So, my dare was to pleasure myself, record it, and then watch the recording. I was just about to start watching the video when you appeared. In a state of panic, I hid the DVD on the mouth of the Jack-o-lantern. You know what happens after”, she explained as her cheeks turned crimson.

“I see. Well, we have to think of something to help you build self-confidence, won’t we?”, he mused.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, nothing. Accompany me to Godric’s Hallow after this?”, he pouted.

“Always.”

**October 31, 2004 – 3:00 PM**

“Well, what are you standing there for… Come here”, he extended a hand for her to take. She immediately accepted it without hesitation. They were at Godric’s Hallow. It’s another Halloween tradition of theirs ever since the war ended. She had always accompanied Harry every time he visits his parents on Halloween and Christmas Eve. She wanted to give him privacy so she gave him a good safe distance, however, he clearly had other plans since he beckoned her to join him.

“Mum, dad, you already know Hermione”, Harry started to talk to his parents. 

“Hello Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter”, she tried to add cheerfulness in her voice. She understands how hard this is for Harry. She squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture which he acknowledged by entwining their fingers together. 

“I have a confession to make. You will be disappointed in me. I violated my best friend’s trust a few days ago”, he addressed the tombstones. 

“Harry - “, she interrupted but when he shook his head to stop her, she fell silent. 

“It just happened. This DVD fell from the Jack-o-lantern’s mouth. I got curious and decided to watch the video. The label triggered my curiosity. Anyway, I knew at first sight that I should have stopped. But well, I just wanted to see the video until the end… While it opened my eyes to finally understand a truth that’s been there all along, still… I should have never invaded Hermione’s privacy. I’m so sorry for being a disappointment, mum, dad… You must be so ashamed of me”, Harry admitted. His eyes focused on the ground.

“Harry!”, she cannot believe that he was still beating himself up for this entire scenario. She is the one to blame for her carelessness!

“Really, mum, dad… How do I woo the woman of my fantasies, if I bollocked it up from the start?”, he continued. 

“The woman of my fantasies?”, she repeated. 

Harry turned to face her. His emerald green eyes pleading her to understand. Aside from that, she could see something else. Something she has never seen before. While she would never dare to hope, she could honestly see a sparkle of lust there… and maybe even love. 

“Hermione, surely you must know…the woman I was talking about at lunch. It’s you… It’s always been you. No one else comes close to what I have always felt for you. At first, we were friends, and I loved you for that. And then you became my family, the one person who has never abandoned me. Through all of that, I respected you above everyone else. But then the DVD happened… It made me realize that I have loved you in so many ways. When the physical attraction came as a startling revelation, I knew… I have always been in love with you, but I just did not understand my feelings… So, will you give me this chance?”, his eyes filled with emotion.

“Are you…asking me out?”, her voice small. She could not believe that this is happening! She already convinced herself a while ago, that she is bound to lose him to some mystery woman he’s been obsessing about for so long. It never occurred to her that he had been talking about her all along.

“Well, if that’s what you want…We’ll go into the relationship at whatever pace you’re comfortable with and I’ll – “

“Come here you idiot!”, she wrapped her arms around him before kissing him passionately.

When they pulled apart, he had an adorably confused look on his face.

“So, er, you’ll go out with me?”, he said awkwardly.

“Take me back to your flat, boyfriend”, she whispered huskily against his ear.

“Really?”, his emerald green eyes darkened with lust.

“I don’t want a dumb boyfriend. You had better wise up. Take me home”, she said bossily.

“Merlin! Your bossiness is such a turn on”, he groaned. She gasped when he disapparated both of them.

When they reappeared on his kitchen, he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their eyes connected in a heated staredown. He carefully dropped her on top of the large rectangular dinner table.

“Tell me, love… What do you want?”, he whispered into her ear.

“I… want you to…eat me”, she found it difficult to speak since he was playfully biting on her earlobe. His fingers sensually gliding up and down her spine.

“Eat what?”, he smirked.

“You know what, you prat!”, she hissed.

“You have to be specific…I could eat this”, he squeezed her arse.

“Or this…”, he gently cupped her right breast.

“Although, I most definitely prefer to eat this”, he finally cupped her crotch. The feel of his hands made her bite hard on her lip.

“What’s it gonna be?”, he said before blowing on her ear. She could feel the hairs on her nape stand up.

“I want you to eat my pussy damn it!”, she said with frustration. The bloody prat is making her beg.

“With pleasure”, he smirked before pecking her lips teasingly. She wanted to deepen the kiss but he pulled away.

When he started to walk away, she got angry and confused.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”, she yelled.

“Setting the mood”, he smirked. She saw him work the sound system and he inserted a CD. When the familiar jolly tune of a guitar started to play, she smiled.

A song performed by her favorite male singer, John Mayer, reverberated around his flat. Three years ago, Harry bought them VIP concert tickets to see John Mayer live. It was her birthday present from him that year.

“Well, what are you waiting for, love? Take your clothes off! _Your body is my_ _wonderland_, remember?”, Harry strutted towards her as the song played.

With shaking hands, she reached for the hem of her shirt and roughly threw it over her head. She fumbled with the waistband of her jeans making him smirk. How could she bloody take her damn clothes off in peace, when his eyes were devouring her like that?

“If you want your wonderland, you got to work for it”, she huffed with her arms crossed. She smirked when his eyes focused on the valley of her breasts. The hot pink push-up bra flatters her curves perfectly.

“Hmmm… good point”, he mused. He pointed a finger to her jeans and they magically disappeared.

“How did you do that?”, she gasped.

“I’ll tell you later. For now, I’ll enjoy my wonderland”, he said before capturing her lips. His tongue demanding and coercing her to yield. When she opened her mouth, they both groaned in pleasure.

“I’ll show you just how sexy you really are Hermione Granger… if you only know the things I want to do to you”, he whispered huskily as his hand unclasped the hook on her bra.

“_Your porcelain skin_”, she moaned as his hands cupped her bare breasts for the first time. His thumbs playing with her hardened nipples. It was so hot the way he was saying the lyrics of the song as the music plays on repeat in the background.

“_Your candy lips_”, this time around his hand roughly pulled her knickers to the side. His fingers rubbed her pussy lips making her gasp.

“_Your bubblegum tongue_”, he whispered before kissing her once again, his hands played with her breasts and her dripping sex.

“Harry…I want you… Be my first”, she begged.

“You mean, you never had sex before?”, he was astounded.

“No…I only touch myself. I want my first time to be special”, she confessed.

“Now it makes sense why you use small dildos… And the way that you obviously don’t push it all the way inside you”, he groaned and she nodded.

“Please Harry… I want you to be my first”, she said with a blush.

“I’ll be your first and I’ll damn make sure that I am also your last… You’re mine”, he growled.

“Yours… Just yours”, she was breathless.

“Merlin, I love you”, Harry whispered before capturing her lips once again. When they pulled apart, he wandlessly vanished his clothes.

Hermione’s eyes immediately focused on his long hard cock. He smirked.

“You can play later. This time it's all about you”, she yelped when he roughly pushed her on the table. He must have cast cushioning charms since the wooden table felt soft and comfortable.

Harry’s mouth immediately latched onto her right nipple while his right hand played with her left breast. His other hand is now lowering her knickers before throwing it on the floor.

“_Your body is my wonderland_”, he repeatedly murmured against her skin making her shiver in arousal.

She moaned when he parted her legs and dragged her near the edge of the table. As Harry took a seat on the nearest chair, her heart pounded in her chest…

“_You look so good it hurts sometimes_”, she blushed when his eyes focused on her dripping pussy. His hot breath on her soaked nether lips, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. The way he murmurs the lyrics of the song is just so damn sexy.

“Just eat me already!”, she screamed. His slow sensual teasing is driving her crazy with need.

“_I know you’re mine, all mine, all mine_”, he whispered the lyrics before his mouth devoured her clit. She could feel one of his large fingers slowly gliding in and out of her soaking cunt.

“Harry!”, she screamed as the first wave of orgasm came.

As his mouth continued his sensual torture on her cunt, she was panting hard. Her friends always told her that being eaten out by a man is the sexiest thing ever. She could feel her eyes roll at the back of her head as she writhed in pleasure.

Harry Potter is eating her pussy like a mad man who hasn’t consumed anything in years! His tongue thrusting in and out of her cunt as he sucks all the juices leaking out of her… his fingers continued to play on her clit.

“No more, Harry! No more! Too much!”, she screamed. She is afraid that she’ll die because of too much pleasure.

At last, he lifted his face up. His lips were wet from her juices, his eyes blazing with lust, and he had a smug look.

He stood up from his seat and hovered on top of her. Their eyes connected.

“_Discover me, discovering you_. Taste yourself on my tongue”, he said before he kissed her on the lips. Indeed, his mouth tasted different. She could taste herself on his tongue now. She felt her pussy get even more soaked because of that realization.

“Make love to me, Harry”, she pleaded.

“_If you want love, we’ll make it… This is bound to be a while_”, he winked as he quoted the song again. She saw him grip his hard cock as he positioned himself.

“I want it hard… Make me yours”, she whimpered. He is now using his cock to sensually tease her slit by making slow sexy rubs, moving up and down.

When he finally entered her in one long deep thrust, she screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she came hard once again.

“Fuck! You feel so good!”, he hissed as he roughly pounded in and out of her.

“Harry!”

“I won’t last long…So tight”, he growled. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders making him go deeper inside of her.

“You’re mine, Hermione. Mine!”, he thrusts like he was possessed by a sex demon as he squeezed both of her breasts.

“I love you, Harry”, she whispered as their eyes met.

“I’m coming!”, he screamed. She could feel her bum hovering in the air as his hips bucked with feral sexual energy. And then, she felt his warm seed coat the inside of her body, her inner walls clamped tight around his long, thick cock.

“Hermione! Fuck!”, she saw his body shiver as his eyes focused on her while he emptied himself. The feeling of his seed buried deep inside of her body made her come again. Since she was so lost at the raging bouts of sensual pleasure, she is only able to whisper his name over and over again.

They were panting heavily as they slowly came down from their high.

“You know… I’m so glad to be your first… I’d be so jealous of any bloke… who gets to see you come undone”, he said breathlessly.

“Merlin! You are so…I can’t explain… I’m glad you’re my first”, she whispered before giggling.

“And I bloody hell better be your last”, he growled possessively as he pulled out of her body. He pecked her on the lips before he rested his forehead on her cleavage.

“My! My! Possessive, aren’t we?”, she teased.

“You’re mine, Granger”, she could feel him smirk against her cleavage as his hands toyed with her nipples.

“Don’t tell me you want to go again?”

“_We got the afternoon, _remember?”, he quoted the song smartly.

“What kind of horny beast have I unleashed?” she whined and he laughed.

“Let’s do it in bed this time”, he lifted his head from her breasts and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“I can’t feel my legs so I could hardly walk”, she snorted.

“Oh, don’t worry love…That’s not a problem”, he winked. She gasped when he apparated them to his bed.

“How did you do that?”, she muttered as they landed with their backs pressed on the soft mattress.

“It’s a gift”, he winked.

“You’ve been keeping secrets from me, Harry Potter. You never told me about these gifts”, she frowned.

“What about you? You’ve been keeping your sexy underwear choices from me. Or your smoking hot body… or your sex toys”, he smirked and she blushed.

“Well… I… I”, she flushed.

“Sleep, love. We have a party to be at. I’ll explore my wonderland once again after the party”, he kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Love you”, she muttered before falling asleep.

“You don’t know just how much I love you Hermione Granger”, Harry whispered as he watched her sleep. 

**October 31, 2004 – 9:30 PM**

“Hermione Granger, where have you been? You are never late for anything! Ever!”, Ginny Weasley admonished.

“Hey, Granger!”, Draco Malfoy, Ginny’s fiancé, greeted.

After the war, Ginny decided that she was too immature to be able to handle Harry’s dark past. So, they chose to remain friends. One year later, after Luna confessed that Draco Malfoy saved her at Malfoy Manor by pretending to rape her and claiming her as his own so that no other Death Eater will touch her, their group of friends chose to simply ignore the ferret. Draco was on house arrest for a year and was made to do community service. Two years after that, Draco and Ginny met in Germany while she played for the Hollyhead Harpies and he was there on business. Sparks fly at their accidental meeting in Germany and the rest is history.

“Here you go, love”, Harry handed her a butterbeer. His arm possessively draped on her waist. Since the cup of butterbeer is small, she finished it with one gulp.

“Wait a minute! Hermione Granger! You never told me you were dating Harry Potter?”, Ginny said with excitement.

“Shhh!”, she admonished the fiery redhead. She wants to keep their relationship a secret for as long as possible. The press would go crazy when they find out that Harry Potter is finally dating his long-time rumored secret girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

“So, when did this happen?”, Ginny whispered.

“Just this afternoon. So, Ginny, Malfoy, if you’ll excuse us, I want to dance with my girlfriend”, Harry pulled her away.

“Harry! So rude!”, she chided as he led her to the dance floor.

“It’s Halloween and I need you to keep the sadness away. Ginny was taking your attention away from me”, he pouted. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms were on his shoulders as they moved to a slow song.

“Didn’t this afternoon make you happy?”

“Yes indeed. But I need more”, he whispered into her ear before playfully biting her earlobe.

“Harry!”, she smacked his chest, making him laugh.

“What? You deprived me of _my wonderland_ for so long, since you hid your inner sexy vixen from me. I only want to make up for the lost time”, he smartly replied.

She was about to retort when they were interrupted by their best friend, Ronald Weasley.

“You guys! I missed you both!”, Ron greeted them with a group hug which made them laugh. After dating Susan Bones, Ron finally matured from his emotional range of a teaspoon days. She is so happy that after their awkward first kiss at the final battle, they decided to stay friends. They would never work out since he is meant to be with Susan all along.

They walked away from the dance floor, holding hands, as they followed Ron. When they reached a quieter spot, Ron’s eyes zoomed in on their joined hands.

“Hold it! Harry Potter! You are dating Hermione, ‘she’s just like a sister to me’, Granger!”, Ron said.

“Shhh!”, they chorused.

“Well… I am happy for you. But Harry, I’ll kick your arse if you hurt ‘ickle ‘Mione… Although, she’ll probably kill you first”, Ron mused and they shared a laugh.

Hermione saw Ginny make their group’s hand gesture for quick girl talk, so she decided to excuse herself.

“I have to catch up with Ginny and the girls for a bit. I’ll be back”, she said which got two nods.

When she saw the girls huddled in a corner, she approached them.

“Hermione Granger! You owe us serious girl talk! Besides, there is no status on your dare yet”, Luna said.

“I finished the dare. But ironically, I never saw the video and it accidentally got into Harry’s hands. He saw the video and some awkward stuff happened. He asked me to be his girlfriend this afternoon and I said yes. And oh, I am finally no longer a virgin”, she summarized and the girls squealed.

“We’re so happy for you!”, Lavender said.

“Anyway, I just want to know… I thought you and Harry always kept your tradition to come in matching Halloween costumes? So why are you some sort of royal and he is a pirate?”, Ginny said.

“It’s based on the movie, _The Princess Bride_. I’m his princess and he’s my pirate”, she smiled.

“Dibs on wedding planner!”, Susan Bones announced.

“Darn!”, the rest chorused. It’s part of their group’s rules to organize a member’s wedding by calling dibs first. It started when Luna first announced her engagement to Neville and Ginny ended up as her wedding planner.

“We just started dating today”, she snorted.

“Please! With the way Harry’s eyes is following your every move, he’s bound to propose before the year ends”, Padma remarked.

“_Oui_!”, Fleur agreed.

“Well then, I’ll tell you the details in our next bonding sesh”, she tried to excuse herself.

“Last question before you go?”, Hannah said and she nodded.

“Who is your fantasy man for the video?”, Susan asked.

“Why the man who saw it, of course”, she winked while her friends giggled.

Susan followed her as they walked towards Harry and Ron. When they were respectively situated beside their boyfriends, they exchanged small talk.

Suddenly, she could feel Harry sensually glide his hands discreetly on her back and then her bum. His burgeoning erection pressing against her. Her prat of a boyfriend is seducing her in public.

“Harry… I feel tired. Could you take me home?”, she whispered huskily.

“As you wish”, he whispered back.

“Hermione’s feeling ill. We better go”, Harry told Ron and Susan who only smirked knowingly.

“You kids have fun!”, Ron wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry disapparated them on the spot. They arrived in the middle of his living room. Once again, his magic amazed her.

He conjured a large mirror and placed it beside the telly. He summoned some handcuffs, before wrapping them around her wrists.

He pressed play on the telly’s remote. Her video started to play.

He magically vanished his clothes once again. He bent her over the back of the couch. His hands tugged her dress lower to expose her breasts.

“I am a man of action, Hermione… And there is this beautiful woman in this video who has been driving me crazy with want. I need to show her to you… I need you to see how sexy she is. You seduced me with the video, so I am entitled to return the favor, don’t you think? Besides, all is fair in love and war… Tonight, you, my princess bride are my captive”, he whispered huskily before wildly ripping the skirts of her gown. His hands immediately lowered her knickers and he inserted a finger inside of her.

It was too much! She does not know where to focus her eyes…

She could see herself on video for the first time. She could also see her and Harry’s lewd reflection on the mirror. When he entered her roughly from behind, her eyes glanced at the Jack-o-lantern.

_It seems that we have started a new Halloween tradition, _she thought as she screamed Harry’s name in pleasure. He was slamming his cock wildly on her hyper-sensitized core…

**October 31, 2005**

Harry Potter married Hermione Granger in a wedding ceremony on the afternoon of All Hallows’ Eve. It was held at a beautiful garden decorated with red roses, white lilies, and rows of Jack-o-lanterns.

The hottest Jack-o-lantern that brought the Potters together, have an honorary place on their nightstand. It’s used as storage for their latest sex videos. Recording themselves while making love is a kink they enjoy.

Harry and Hermione Potter lived happily and kinkily ever after.


End file.
